


Pudding

by Taolicious



Category: SS501
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudding wrestling. 'nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so my favorite HyunJoong roleplayer helped me out a lot with this one. <3 I LOVE YOU

"You lost, Saengie!" Jungmin cheered, pulling the whipped cream out of the refrigerator as YoungSaeng let out a loud groan.

"You cheated, you stupid horse," he mumbled, awaiting his fate. He wasn't particularly looking forward to being covered in chocolate, but he HAD lost. "You shot me with that shell last second!"

"I did not! That was HyungJoon." Jungmin replied as he pulled the chocolate putting out and opened the container, digging some of it out with his hands. "Strip down, Saeng. The time has come!"

Grudgingly, YoungSaeng pulled off his clothing and dropped it on the floor. "If any of that gets dirty, I'm killing all of you." KyuJong hurried to pick up the articles, running off to the bedroom and placing them on the bed before coming back to watch Jungmin slather the pudding across YoungSaeng's chest and down his abdomin.

"It's put up," he mumbled and reached for the pudding, assisting in covering the older man. He made sure not to get any in his hair and shot a warning glare to HyungJoon when he tried. "Careful, Joonie."

HyunJoong carefully worked his way up YoungSaeng's legs, covering every inch before holding his hand out to JungMin for the whipped cream. "Get the cherry," he commanded as he sprayed the sweet cream over YoungSaeng's length.

The jar of cherries was held out to HyunJoong, and he plucked one out, gently placing it on the tip of his cock. "All ready, Saengie~!"

"Good. Can I shower, now?" he asked, grumbling and crossing his arms over his chest. He was hot, sticky, and sexually frustrated. All he needed was a cold shower and sleep.

"Of course not, Otter. You seem to have developed a little problem, and I think I can take care of that for you," Jungmin replied with a smirk, licking his lips.

"No way!" HyungJoon argued. "The winner should get the cherry!"

KyuJong raised an eyebrow at the maknae, shaking his head. "Then I would get it. I clearly passed you when you hit that banana at the finish line."

"I'm the oldest and the leader. The cherry is mine," HyunJoong determined, standing from his kneeling position on the tile of the kitchen floor.

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, turning away from the dispute. Hearing a wet slap, he quickly turned around again, eyes widening as JungMin snatched the pudding tub back from HyungJoon, took a scoop of it in his hand, and threw it at the youngest member. HyunJoong pulled the tub from JungMin's hands, but the container slipped, hitting the floor and spilling the remaining pudding across the floor.

KyuJong squeezed between the members in an attempt to retrieve the mop and slipped, landing on his back and spreading the pudding across the floor. JungMin took the opportunity to tackle the man on the floor. "It's my cherry, and I won't let you have it!" KyuJong smirked, rolling him over and pinning him down, but his victory was short lived as the leader knocked him out of the way.

"Not a chance, horseface!" HyunJoong yelled, replacing KyuJong on top on JungMin. HyungJoong simply stood to the side, crossing his arms over his chest before KyuJong grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the pile on the floor.

YoungSaeng inspected his nails, suddenly losing interest in the fight. "Can you guys argue faster? I'm frustrated and sticky and slowly working my way towards that shower." He tapped his foot impatiently, watching JungMin make a failed attempt at taking down the leader currently sitting on his legs. KyuJong had given up, rolling to the side, gasping for breath.

"I think I win," HyunJoong stated triumphantly, looking back at YoungSaeng. "What do you think?"

"I think you should get over here and get this chocolate off of me before I go to the bedroom and lock the damn door," YoungSaeng growled back.

HyunJoong quickly complied, claiming his prize. He dragged his tongue slowly over YoungSaeng's length and took the cherry between his lips, moaning at the mixed taste of whipped cream, chocolate, and YoungSaeng. He gazed up at him from under his pudding-streaked bangs, lust blown pupils staring into YoungSaeng's own dark haze. The younger man threaded his fingers into the leader's hair, pulling harshly and thrusting into his mouth. "If you want it, take it, you tease."

KyuJong crawled on his knees over to the man's rear, taking his hips in both hands and pulling him back, slapping his ass. YoungSaeng yelped, but kept his grip on HyunJoong's hair, even as KyuJong slid his tongue between his cheeks. He released a loud moan, tossing his head back.

Of course he wasn't expecting JungMin and HyungJoon's mouths on his chest, cleaning the pudding from his skin, tongues running over his sensitive nipples. He panted heavily, using his grip on HyunJoong's hair more for balance than for leverage at this point.

HyunJoong bobbed his head quickly, eyes still fixated on YoungSaeng's face as he hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat, allowing the younger man to slide deeper into his mouth. He didn't anticipate YoungSaeng's release until the main vocal cried out, spurting down his throat. He swallowed obediently and let the other slip from between his lips, watching the other members tease him a bit more before pulling back as well. He caught YoungSaeng before he could fall to the floor, supporting him against his chest. "Group shower?" he asked with a soft chuckle.  



End file.
